The End
by Vanglore
Summary: Welcome to The End. This is the place where everything ends and something begins. This is the place where old memories sometimes surface and here, join me by the fire as we watch for the first memory to bubble up. Here are the untold stories of the Banees.


Hello.

I suppose I should introduce myself.

Well, for starters, my name is Aris Banee.

Funny name? That's what you get when the English language isn't your parent's native tongue.

What's my parent's native language, you ask? It's demonic in origin so I am unable to write if down for a very reasonable fear of the words burning a hole through the paper, but I can sorta write down what my name sounds like in Orritha ( The English version of me and my parent's original language ).

It's " [ _Ashis Baean ] "_

Cool huh? Although I must ask you not to repeat that due to the saying about how names hold power.

And by now you're most likely wondering why me and my parents know a demonic language.

Well... To put it bluntly, I am a demon. Buuuut most likely not the demon your thinking of.

For starters, I am not red, I _do not_ have a pointed tail and I certainly _DO NOT_ have red horns.

Instead I have a long, shamrock green, whip like tail that ends in a bunch of colorful feathers that I can open or slim down to help create drag when I run or fight. I also have short ( only about 5 inches ) spiraled horns that come just two inches above my red hair.

Welp, enough about me... You're, by now, wondering what the pomegranate is going on.

Well, before the memory starts, I should warn you that what you see and hear here, _stays here._

Annnnnd let the memory BEGIN!

xXx

 _Nearly there_

 _Nearly there..._

 _ARRRRGUGGG!_

I hit the stone hard, my face smashing into the cold grey bricks.

" TIE HER DOWN! " A man's voice yells as a black cloth covers my eyes and I feel a role tighten my wrists behind me.

Ah peaches...I seem to be in a bit of a predicament here...

I kick wildly, hopeing to hit the man in the nuts but instead I get a hard wack to the head.

" LET ME GO! I'M INNOCENT YOU POMEGRANATE-ING PEACHY PAPAYAS!" I holler, hearing their amused chuckles at my fruity cussing. See, normally, if I was ever really _normal,_ I would actually be cussing but an incident a few years back caused me to get cursed so I could only cuss in fruit... It wasn't the best of times and now, I never get taken seriously.

" Fruit?" I hear a voice ask nearby.

" Yeah, miss demon here got cursed a few years back," Another voice answers " She hasn't been the same since " The one chuckles and suddenly strong hands grab me and hoist me into a metal thing.

" I'll transport her." The one holding me says as I hear the scratchy sound of a knife being sheathed.

" You sure Alec? She's a category 8.. Very deadly." The one asks, the remains of amusement coloring his voice.

" I'm not a baby, I got her," The one called Alec hisses " Tell the clave I'm coming with our cat.8 demon."

" You got it," The one says, a smirk probably on his face. " Just don't get yourself killed."

" Shut it Jace.. I got this!" Alec grits out and the metal thing, which I realize is a truck, begins to rumble.

" Gods... You're way to much trouble to be imprisoned..you should just be _killed!_ " Alec hisses as the truck drives off.

" Why?" I ask, my voice the picture of calm as I lay still in the seat, relaxed as possible.

" Why what?" Alec snarls.

" You know I'm innocent so why all this trouble to catch me?" I ask, my long tail twitching.

" You're not _innocent_ and you know it, the clave's report says you killed _seventeen_ of our most powerful shadow hunters," Alec spits out like the words are poison in his mouth.

" It's called _self-defense_ idiot!" I fire back but Alec just goes silent, most likely fuming.

The rest of the truck ride goes in ominous silence.

xXx

[ _Click]_

xXx

" Alright, out you go," Jace says as the truck opens sometime later.

" Where are you taking me?" I hiss, wiggling in his grasp a bit.

" Well a certain prison camp, one that I'm sure you'll _love,_ has your name on it's list." Jace says, annoying as ever.

" I'm out, cover my job _Jace._ " Alec says, still angry it seemed.

" Yeah, yeah this is the _easy_ part, I got it." Jace snickers, his voice relaxed and laid back sounding.

" _Super fun_ prison here we come!" Jace says and with a hard thump to my head, the world goes black.

xXx

[ _Click]_

xXx

I wake up to high pitched jittery voices.

" Oh the poor dear! Think she's gonna be alright in the noggin? That was quite the bump!"

" Oh I'm _sure_ she's alright.. Just probably a minor case of _vegetable state-of-mind."_

" What if she's going to die?"

" Oh no she's going to _die!_ What a horrible thing to _say_ Julie!"

" Shut up "

" You said that not me "

" Shut your beak "

" You shut your beak "

" BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! The poor dear's awakening."

I groggily open my eyes, the back of my head throbbing.

" Wha-?" I mutter, looking down only to see thick iron bracelets with blinking red lights on them, cuffed to my wrists.

" Welcome to your new home!" A high pitched voice says with mock cheerfulness and I turn only to blanch in surprise at the talking birds.

" Ahaha her reaction! Priceless!" The high pitched voice says and I realize its the bright red bird.

" Absolutely priceless!" A little green bird agrees.

" Why? Don't have talking birds where you come from? huh?" the red bird asks.

" Oh be quiet! Both of you!" A bigger yellow bird says " The poor dear here must have a lot on her mind right now!"

She has that right.

" I.. Ah.. I'm in a prison aren't I..." I mumbled.

" Told ya! Now you owe me two tokens! I told you she was a smart one!" The little green bird suddenly boasted, puffing up her chest as she held out a clawed foot in anticipation.

" You.. You two bet on me? Over what?" I barked out sitting up sharply, the sharp pain in the base of my skull threatening to knock me out.

" That's another two!" the green bird screeched, feathers all puffed out.

" But she asked _why_ we bet on her!" The red bird protests " That's not very smart when the answer is obvious!"

" A deal is a deal! Now gimme my earnings!" The green bird hisses, still puffed up.

" Fine!" The red bird screeches, pulling four gold tokens out of seeming thin air.

I catch on the side of the gold token an acorn shape on one side and numbers on the other.

" What prison is this?" I asked calmly, wanting to know where I was so I could escape soon.

The birds look at each other.

" It doesn't matter dear, after all, this is just a holding cell before you get to the real prison." The yellow bird finally says then turns." Come along you two, let's give her space." The yellow bird says then flaps off the two quickly following after her.

Great.

I was once more on my own.

xXx

[ _Click]_

xXx

" So how'd you get in here?" I hear a voice ask a little while later.

I guess I wasn't as alone as I thought.

Figures.

" 17 dead." I reply, my voice most likely deeper and huskier than the asker would have expected.

" Ooo a _killer!_ " the asker hisses and I finally turn to see what resembles a giant blob in the other cage.

" mhm." I reply, nonchalant.

" _perfect!"_ The blob thingy hisses and suddenly it morphs into bat, its leathery wings straining to get free.

" Shapeshifter?" I ask, a bit surprised, huh.. You don't see many of them around these days.

" Mhm.. Think you can help me break free?" the Shapeshifter asks.

" Maybe.. I didn't quite catch your name though, can you repeat it?" I ask, picking lazily at my fingernails who were spotless mind you.

" That's 'cause I didn't say it," The Shapeshifter snickers.

Captain obvious...

" Mind telling me?" I ask sweetly, looking up at him.

" Nope.. I'm not _that_ dumb but if you need something to call me, call me Tim." The Shapeshifter says, turning into a guy with mousey brown hair and colorless eyes.

I yawn and turn only to find myself starring into a pair of lemon yellow eyes.

Welp, guess I was horribly wrong about being alone.

" What are you?" The guy with lemon yellow eyes asks, curiously, and I sigh, giving him a glance over.

He's cute, I'll give him that, but really, he's going to end up being just another problem when I escape.

" A demon," I tell him, snickering at him. " what are _you?_ " I ask mysteriously, lowering my voice.

" A demon." The guy replies with a straight face, only the tips of his mouth curving upward.

" Mmm and this is the part where you guys fall in love. Clap clap! Bravo! Show well done!" A sarcastic voice startles me and I whip around to see a girl in the cell across from me smirking.

The girl is strange, I'll give her that. She looks like god smashed together a bunch of demons into a girl shape then thrust it into the world. Ha.

" You are?" I inquire, nodding my head towards her.

" Ema-Lee " the girl says proudly, her ghostly wings flapping behind her.

" And that shweed there is Maximus or Max for short.. Only I get to call him Maxy," Ema-Lee says, giving me a snarling grin.

" Emi..." Maximus snarls, barring fangs at her.

Is he a vampire?

Maximus yawns and turns slightly as he settles against the wall and I catch a small glimpse of what looks like horns coming from his hair. Only his aren't noticeable, mine are.

Apparently not a vampire.


End file.
